An Inconceiveable Love
by MahJohn Buu
Summary: Goten is in love with his best friend Trunks. However, he is in agony because he believes that the perfect Briefs could never love him back because he is a "guy". Little does Goten know, Trunks is feeling the same way he is. One night at a sleepover...
1. Fantasy

Disclaimer: Almost there...(9 years later) I'm living in a cardboard box and still have no rights to DBZ.

My life is full of love. All those feelings, sadly, were developed towards one person: Trunks. Nobody would understand my love for him though. I mean, we're close to the same age, the best of friends, but I would be looked down on, because it's a gay relationship. "Goten, suppertime!" "Okay, be there in a second,"

I got up and headed towards the kitchen. " So how was school?" My mom asked. "Okay, I guess," I must have revealed something, because then she asked," What's wrong dear?" "Nothing," I lied. "Really?" "Yes, mom, nothing to worry about," and I left the table without even touching my food.

In my room, I stripped down to my underwear, and laid down. I thought about what I needed to do at school tomorrow, and then Trunks. His soft lips to his long hair. His torso curves, his nice butt, his circumcised penis... Before I knew it, I was jacking off. Thinking about how we would have sex. After I finished, I just sat there and thought. No sexual thoughts, but that he and I would never be together. He would probably hate me. It can't hurt to dream I guess...

_Next_Day_

"C'mon Trunks, let's go!" Rhi said. "Okay, hon'' I replied. We walked down the hall together, hand in hand. "Can I have some more money?" Rhi asked. " I just gave you 8,000 zennies, what did you spend it on?" "Um...a new car?" she timidly admitted. "Really? I knew it." " Kn-knew what?" she asked, with tears streaming down her face. "You only love me for my money! We're done!" Her face. The face of a "broken heart". She ran, bawling down the hallway.

The truth is, I really didn't love her. In fact, I haven't loved anyone I've dated. I know who I do like, but I don't think I could accept his rejection. I continued down the hall to see him. Goten. I couldn't talk to him while I was thinking like this. So, I turned and hurried the opposite direction. I looked back to see him slinking down the hallway, obviously devistaded. Did he find out? How? What's going on?

The story should have ended here, but much more happened that couldn't be stopped. After school, he approached me. " Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked. "You're the one who hasn't talked to me in at least a month, so I was just returning the favor!" I turned and sprinted. I could tell that wounded him. I have to lose a friend just because of my stupid fantasy.

A/N: Well, charismaticbeauty, here you go!


	2. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Is there an easier way to say this? I also don't own rights to the Girl Scout's Thin Mints, Okay?

"From now on, I think the best person to tell this story is MahJohn Buu," *trips over mic. cord. "Okay, I guess I can finish the story."

As he walked home, Trunks contemplated his actions. He felt like a total bitch. The whole world needed to know _I'm a gay as hell mofo. God, Why? _ He silently thought. He entered his house to find Bulma sitting, watching a new soap opera with 10 boxes of Girl Scouts Thin Mints. Bra was at the kitchen table doing homework, and as usual, was train ing.

"How was school, Trunks?" Bulma asked. "So-so, I guess," He walked straight to his bedroom. His mom would probably come in shortly, and he knew it. Sure enough, his mom came in, almost as if on cue. "Alright, what's wrong?" She inquired. "Nothing, mom" he replied defensively. "Whoa! Don't shoot me! I was just asking a question!" She replied, hands raised. "Sorry, Mom, I really am fine." He lied. I haven't seen much of Goten around here, do you know what happened?" She asked, suddenly interested in something else. _Really, Mom?_ "No, not really" I said with a slight hint of anger in my voice. Luckily, she didn't notice. "Well, I'll let you relax then." With that, she left.

_Meanwhile, in the life of Goten_

_ Why wouldn't Trunks want to talk to me?_ Goten quietly wondered, while laying on his bed. _Maybe I should start talking to him again. _He proceeded to get up and go to the bathroom. Maybe, if Goten hadn't spent all of his life basing sexual feelings around Trunks, he wouldn't feel so guilty to talk to him. Now he's paying for it.

He know Trunks had to have found out. So, he began thinking of how. Maybe he caught Goten staring at him too long. Maybe he noticed the boner Goten had every time he approached him. Maybe it's none of these things. Maybe it's all of them. That was enough to push Goten over the edge. He was going to kill himself. He found some rope in his room, and fashioned himself a noose.

He tied it to the celing, and stood upon a chair. He slipped the scratchy noose around his neck. The note he left read:

Dear everyone,

I have chose not to live any more, because I can't live with myself. My actions toward certain people have been enough to push me. I love you all, including you Trunks.

Sincerely,

Goten :'(

Just as he was about to step off of the chair, Chi-chi came in. "Goten! Stop!" It was too late. He was already losing contact with the world. The last thing he heard was an energy sound blasting through the rope. He was just unconscious.

"Goten?" Trunks asked. "Trunks?" he said blinking back into reality. "Yeah, buddy I'm here," He felt a hand on his leg. It was really close to his crotch. "How are you doing?" Goten asked. "Playing with your dick," Trunks said. "Oh, yeah, oh, are you sucking it now? Oh my God!" Just then, Goten woke up from his wondrous dream, with a boner. His mother, father and a female nurse were in the room in a hospital bed. "Wh-what happened?" Goten asked, noticing his dick showing through the sheets. "Um..could you guys leave the room for a few minutes?" He asked shyly. They all laughed and walked out of the room. He finished himself off, and told them to come back in.

'' Why Goten?'' His mother asked. ''I was going through hell mom, and I was the only one who could fix it.'' They all looked down at him with sympathy. They would never know the truth. How he actually felt. A yearning in his heart for Trunks, but it was so much more than just sex. No one would accept the young Goten. He was released from the Hospital two days later, put on Anti-depressants, and also received a phone call. From Trunks.

"Hello?" Goten asked tentatively. ''Hi, Goten, how ya feeling?'' Trunks said, feeling the same as Goten. ''I'm better now, they've got me on anti-depressants, and yeah, so how're you?'' ''I'm good, my mom seems to think we should have a sleep over.'' Five full minutes passed before the next response. ''I don't know Trunks...'' Goten said hesitantly. ''Oh c'mon 'Ten, it'll be fun'' His famous pressuring line. ''I don't know if I'm emotionally stable.'' '' Really?'' Trunks asked. ''What's going on, Goten?'' Chi-chi yelled. _Oh shit!_ "Fine, When?'' Goten surrendered. ''Tomorrow, 5'o clock, my place." Kay, bye" Goten quickly hung up the phone.

"Who was that hon?'' Chi-chi sweetly asked. ''Trunks, I'm spending the night at his house tomorrow,'' She smiled from ear to ear. ''Have fun, Okay?'' she asked ''Okay,'' _Yaaay_ Goten cheered with little enthusiasm to himself.


End file.
